


Jetko Drabbles/ Short Stories

by LaoTzu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Jetko, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoTzu/pseuds/LaoTzu
Summary: Collection of my Jetko Short Stories/ One shots.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Zuko steal puppies. Modern AU.

“This is bullshit, Zuko, and you know it,” Jet said, probably too loudly. Loud enough the pet store workers could hear, for sure.

“Jet, just take it easy,” Zuko said, exhausted of his shenanigans already. Why he kept hanging out with him, just to constantly get him out of trouble, Zuko couldn’t understand. But Jet’s heart was in the right place. He had to give him that.

“Look at them Zuko,” Jet defended, pointing his hands towards the glass cage full of border collie puppies. “They look so sad. They deserve better. We need to set them free.”

“Jet, we can’t just set the puppies free,” Zuko tried to reason.

“Would you wanna’ live like that?” Jet snapped.

Zuko sighed, and Jet looked at him, eyes furrowed, deep with… maybe a little bit too much rage for the situation.

“I’m taking them,” Jet said, firm and final, reaching his hands down and slipping a puppy under his cheesy aviator jacket that Zuko couldn’t really help but to like.

“Jet, _stop_ ,” Zuko whispered and looked over his shoulder as another puppy went into a pocket. “I’ll just buy one. We don’t have to _steal_ them. We can take one home, just cut it _out_.”

“That’s just what they want you to do Zuko,” Jet said, and Zuko sighed again. Just how fucking many puppies did Jet think he could put in his pockets??? He was, at least, on the third or fourth. “Keep givin’ em’ money and they keep doing this shit!”

“What are we gonna’ do with _six_ border collie puppies?!” Zuko scolded in a whisper as the last was tucked into the pocket on the _outside_ of Jet’s jacket.

“Uh, excuse me sir,” a male worker said, having caught on to Jet’s insane puppy-freeing plan.

“Run,” Jet said with a grin, then zipped up his now- much poofier jacket. He whipped around to the worker, the puppy poking its admittedly very cute face out from Jet’s pocket, and flipped the worker off before starting a sprint out the door; Zuko hot on his heals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Zuko visit their usual.

There was an inn, somewhere in the middle of the agricultural section and the slums of Ba Sing Se. It was a shady, run down little place. Mostly empty, most of the time. And mostly cheap, too. Zuko wondered at first if it was more there for looks, or maybe just something for the innkeeper, Mrs. Yang, to do in her old age.

But it was nice, not in the way of aesthetics, not by any means. But Mrs. Yang was kind, and quiet, and didn’t ask many important questions, if any at all.

“Hey again Mrs. Yang,” Jet said, in his normal, flirtatious voice; The one that always brought a blush and a smile to the old woman’s face. Zuko wanted to scoff, but Jet’s flirtations kept them a secret, and kept the attention away from himself.

“Going out to work on the farm again?” she asked, _thinking_ she knew the reason why Jet and himself came and got this room. How more wrong could she be.

“You know it - gonna’ put some hard work in this time,” Jet said with a wink, knowing Zuko could hear the words coming out of his mouth, and Zuko tried not to blush as he stared at the corner of the counter. He vaguely wondered if Mrs. Yang had ever caught on to Jet’s suggestiveness, but if she did, she never showed.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” she chimed. “So nice to see young people learning a trade.”

A trade. So, that’s what they’re saying it was now.

Zuko snatched the key as soon as it hit the counter, and the two went to the room and practiced their trades. And when it was over, they climbed out the window and headed home.

The next day, Mrs. Yang smiled kindly at them, once more.


	3. Just Pretend

**Moonlight** dyed green from the lanterns outside spilled in through the tea shops windows, the thin glass of Zuko’s room doing little to keep the cold from washing inside. It radiated itself in and under his blanket, every night it seemed, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

He stared wistfully at the ceiling, wondering how his life had come to this, watching the shadows of the window panes occasionally flicker with the wind. When the shadow moved, the window creaking to confirm the disruption, Zuko didn’t sit up to see what it was. He already knew.

His eyes did glance, though, to Jet as he slinked down from the window and to the end of Zuko’s bedroll, where his feet sunk slightly into the bit of blanket that had crumpled there. He turned, the moonlight catching the angles on his face just right, and smiled. He always did, every time, and Zuko copied it ruefully, because it was just too beautiful a thing to not want to reciprocate. Even if it were for no other reason than to see it again.

Zuko had tried to put a stop this, he really had, but it was just too wonderful to want to stop. He’d said no to Jet’s gang offer, he’d said no to dinner with him, and, eventually, had said no to simply even having a cup of tea with him. But Jet had looked down to his cup with such a genuine kind of loneliness, such a bizarrely _wounded_ expression, one that seemed he’d finally gotten the hint and given up, that Zuko had immediately regretted denying him anything. After all, it was just a sit down with some tea. He worked there anyway, right? What harm could it really do?

But watching now as Jet kicked off his boots, so casually at home within Zuko’s bedroom in the dead of night, he knew the harm it could do. He’d let this go too far, but it was so easy to excuse. _Jet_ made it easy to excuse. He didn’t ask questions, and he didn’t pry. It seemed, by all accounts, Jet had accepted that Zuko was a man without any past at all, or, at least, a past he was willing to go without knowing. And Zuko supposed he was willing to do the same with him, but he didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

Because if he knew, _really_ knew Zuko, and what he was, and vice versa, this fragile net of lies they’d weaved with each other would unravel at best; at worst, knot together by the ends and trap both of them, damning and suffocating, inside. They both knew it. So, they both pretended.

But _man_ , was it so easy to pretend. When Jet crawled on top of him and looked down, his chestnut locks draped lazily in his face, it was so _easy_ to feel like he recognized him. The curl at the ends of his lips right before he craned his neck down to press his lips to Zuko’s, the way his hips followed in a low, fluid arc, the way he turned a cold room into a warm one, always, it all seemed so familiar. Because if there was one thing, one thing Zuko knew surely and truly, was that he knew Jet like _this_ , under these terms, and no one else had the honor of saying that. Jet knew him too, and that was enough sometimes, _most_ times, if he were being honest.

_If_ he were being honest…


End file.
